Sympathy Points
by Jen5
Summary: Blair Owies, bad days, and based on true life experiences too!


Sympathy Points   
Title: Sympathy Points  
Author: Jennie Keen  
Rating: PG-13 for language content and Blair Owies.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Sentinel does not belong to me.(I wish they did...) They belongto PetFly Productions, Bilson and DeMeo, and the rest of the ppl who make the show. I just like playing in this realm. : )  
  
Summary: Blair has a really really bad day.  
  
  
  
"Man! Why does this stuff always happen to me?! First I oversleep this morning for my eight o'clock class and then the professor embarrassed me in front of everybody in that condescending tone of voice for being 20 minutes late! Then I realize I left the huge book I need for my next class sitting on the kitchen table! I can't borrow it from anyone because everyone who took the class is there at 10:00am *with* me and there are no books left! So here I am, 9:30 a.m., my prep time, and how do I spend it? Dragging this book down the stairs with me, down to my car to go *back* to Rainier." Blair mumbled miserably as he stomped down the loft stairs. He threw the book in his car, about to slam the door, when he heard chirping coming from the back of his car.  
  
Blair looked in back and saw a little baby robin hopping around by the back windshield trying to fly through the glass. He sighed and went around the car opening all the car doors. When he was opening the back door on the passenger side the bird fled the car heading straight for Blair.  
  
"Oh shit!" Blair spat as he moved backwards. The bird, during it's panicked flight to get out, narrowly missed his head. Blair's foot got caught in between the curb and his car and he ended up falling on his butt twisting his ankle as he went down.  
  
Blair stood gingerly - kind of hopping/wobbling on his feet. Gasps of pain could be heard and an audible, "Why me, ow! Stupid top of the car!! Now I'll have a headache, too!!" could be heard by passersby walking on the street.  
  
A few hours later Blair walked into the loft, twisted ankle ace-bandaged up, hobbling along, hair tied up in a pony tail with some frazzled ends coming out of the band, dragging his backpack behind him, and a grumpy, pissed off look on his face. He glanced at his roommate and held up his hand.  
  
"Wait a minute before you start asking me what happened... I had an encounter with a bird in the back of my car, and he flew out, startling me and I moved back, only my foot got caught between the curb and my car, causing me to twist my ankle. The bruise on my head is from my car cuz I hit my head getting into the car, and before you say anything, yes, I did go to the doctor. I went to the Campus Clinic, now if you don't mind I am going to go lay down."  
  
Jim just stared at his roommate as he left the room and contemplated going after him to talk to him, but Blair's flippant attitude told him to back off a bit.   
  
Blair hoped Jim would stay in the living room. As Blair made his way over to his desk to sit down and write about his horrible day, he wasn't watching where he was going and he felt his good foot slipping out from under him. He watched himself fall towards the floor, hitting his head hard on his headboard for his bed. He looked around the room and wondered what the hell happened.  
  
Jim sat straight up as he heard the loud thump and crash coming from Blair's room. He was just about to get up when he heard Blair calmly say "Ow". Jim rushed into Blair's room to see him sitting on the bedroom floor, a magazine lying by Blair's foot, looking owlishly around the room, and a really nasty bruise starting to form on Blair's cheek.  
  
"Hi, Jim..." Blair said as he looked up and then started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey Chief... where does it hurt?"  
  
"Hurt? Oh... my head hurts Jim... especially my cheek..." Blair said as tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"Yeah I can Jim... help me though... I hit my knee on something going down..." Blair said as he accepted Jim's help. Jim steered Blair to the kitchen table and pulled out 2 ice packs.  
  
"Here... put this one on your cheek, where it hurts, and I'll put this one on your knee," Jim said as he started to wrap the ice pack on Blair's knee with towels.  
  
"Thanks Jim." Blair said as he sighed heavily, leaning his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand where he wasn't injured.  
  
"You're welcome Chief..."  
  
"This has been a really really bad day... at least I'll be able to get some sympathy points..."  
  
"Yeah Chief... uhm... you really knocked yourself a good one... part of your left side of your face is majorly turning black and blue... I think it's time to clean your room Chief..."  
  
The next day Blair limped into the bullpen and sat down in his chair next to Jim.  
  
"Sympathy points man!" Blair smiled in triumph and showed Jim all the phone numbers he received of women that wanted to go out with him.  
  
The End  
  
*Note* Ok, the bird thing happened to my dad and me, only no twisted ankles happened... just almost had my head ventilated by a baby robin who flew into my dad's car from an open window.  
  
The falling and bruising my cheek happened to me recently(Jan. 8th 00) and I had a huge bruise, and when I fell, my dad was in the living room thinking about getting up to see what happened (he thought my puter got knocked off the desk) and 5 seconds later I said "Ow" and then he moved his patooty. I also knocked my head on the top of the car while holding the ice pack to my face(I was going on vacation believe it or not... but the rest of my vacation went well... got asked a lot about the bruise tho... lol!!)  



End file.
